Society:Devourer
History The society "Devourer" was founded in 2003 as a german so-called player association (PA) in SOE's MMORPG "Star Wars Galaxies" on the former unofficial EU-Server "Gorath". The guild was labeled by the name of the evil imperial TIE fighter squadron, which was represented by the players within the online game. When the closed betatest of PotBS started, some veteran members decided to found the "Devourer" in PotBS and got support from several former "Star Wars Galaxies"-players they already knew as friend or foe. The first executive staff was formed by the officers Cuthbert Stevens, John Davis and Thax Stooda. The "Devourer" started up on the official german server "EU-Bonnet", where they managed to finish their first collaborative project: The "HMS Eleanor of Auqitaine", a "Wenden"-class 3rd rate ship-of-the-line, and the second colossal sized ship ever built on this server. About 20 society members donated lots of their earned money and play time to finish this project in April 2008. Some weeks later, FLS merged their server park and "EU-Bonnet" was one of the servers which had to be closed. Due to this, the german community was divided into "Antigua" and "EU-Roberts"-transfers. The "Devourer" decided to join their English neighbors at the new official EU-server "Roberts", where they got an unexpected but very warm welcome. The society was led by Admiral Cuthbert Stevens for a long time, until he had to retire because of real life issues. His second-in-command, Commodore Thax Stooda, took over and continued the way the "Devourer" were destined for: Being the evil guys. The member count fluctuated between 40 active players down to 10. Today, there's a core of veterans and staff officers as the backbone of the society, to be found in red bubbles, map conquest and portbattles. Meanwhile the "Devourer" are one of the oldest societies in PotBS and proud member of the British Nation Community on EU-Roberts with a good relationship to almost every society within the nation. Personal Today, at 19th July 2009, the active fleet is commanded by the following officers: *'Thax Stooda', Rear Admiral *'Kiky Landskron', Commodore *'Thomas Hobbes', Commodore *'Peter von Danzig', Commodore *'Teddy Rebel', Commodore *'Maureen Thacker', Captain *'Big Cat', Captain *'Nexus Wopson', Captain *'Steven Phipps', Commander *'Randall Flag', Commander *'Sophia Blaze', Commander Fleet Today, at 19th July 2009, the fleet has the following warships in service: Nine 1st rate ships-of-the-line, two 2nd rate ships-of-the-line, nine 3rd rate ships-of-the-line, three Couronne War Galeons (MC) and about ten Hercules Mastercrafted Frigates. This ship count may vary depending on casualties. Goals The "Devourer" are a german society with main focus on RvR and PvP. They fight for their nation to conquest the map, regardless of casualties. By this, they need to maintain a strong and complex economy system led by Kiky Landskron to compensate even rated ship losses within a few hours. Economy The Devourer's economy system is divided in active eco players and eco helpers, depending on the playstyle of the individual player. The helpers don't have much to do with economy. They are given an advise, materials and money to build up the structures on their 10 eco slots. Once every three days an eco player comes along and grabs all the materials in exchange for the price of the basic production cost and a little markup of 20%, based on 5% port tax plus 15% gain. That means a little gain of 15% and only 2 minutes playtime for economy in three days for an "eco helper". The active eco players trade within the society with the same markup of 20% to the production cost, but they've more work to do like hauling materials around or get new recipes. If a port gets temporary conquered by the enemy and higher tax has to be paid, it is usually compensated by our eco officers. If any "Devourer" needs a ship, he orders it at our eco officer Kiky Landskron and he'll usually get it within a few hours at the price of its production cost and the 20% markup. Selling goods to the auction house is not allowed without the permission of Commodore Landskron. As long as the war is going good, there are enough capacities for the eco players to earn money at the auction house. Otherwise, in bad times every hour labor time is needed to compensate the Devourer's colossal ship casualties. Meanwhile, some players from the allied society "Die Schwarze Legion" also participate in the Devourer's economy and are granted access to the high availability of LSB ships at the price of only 20% markup to production cost. Recruiting The society is still looking for new players, which want to participate most of their play time in RvR and Economy. The "Devourer" also offer to accompany new PotBS players at their way through the game.